


A calm before a storm

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It was one of the few times there was no fists. No harsh words.Just smoke and passionate kisses.This was their middle ground.





	A calm before a storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel_Roze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/gifts).



> Something random I came up with. I just had to dedicate it to the ultimate Arthur/ash shipper. I hope you enjoy!

Ash lied on the floor of a trash apartment. An apartment owned by Fredrick Arthur. Usually they would be spitting harsh words and clashing fists. The sound of metal clunking together was a familiar one. It was a song and dance for them. It was violent and painful and Ash thought a little stupid. Because he didn’t understand Arthur’s rage. Not fully at least. They’d talked, only in times like these. No screaming or cursing, just talking. When both were high and calm. 

Ash knew Arthur didn’t like his father. Violence ran in his blood or so Ash gathers from the things Arthur told him. Holes in the walls, black eyes, it all came from home. Arthur fell into the habit of drinking and fighting, like his father. Ash knows all too well how easy it is to lose your temper. His father too was awful. He shares some of that with Arthur and both raise a fist and slowly say. 

“Fuck fathers.” 

But that was conversion already had and Ash is feeling too good to remember his own father’s neglect or to drag it up and out of Arthur again. They both are calm and in a good state of mind. They don’t wanna ruin it with talk of awful fathers. So Ash instead things about what he wants. 

Freedom, his mind spells out. It’s hazy and far away and to Ash so is freedom. The image of it is fields and in those fields the sun is warm. He wonders quietly what Arthur thinks of to chase the bad throughs away. He’s gotta have something. Ash wouldn’t believe any less. Everyone’s got something to make those sad thoughts, the trauma and the bruises, go away for just a few hours. 

Ash wonders, but he doesn’t ask. 

He doesn’t say a word and instead just kisses Arthur. It’s all tongue and it’s passionate. They won’t speak of it in the morning, but tonight their on fire. Their hands resting on shoulders. They’re young and alive. In the morning they’ll forget it happened and go back to spitting venom, acidic words at each other. They’ll pull punches and curse each other. They’ll be enemies again. 

Tonight they’re something not wholly lovers but also not enemies. They’re the eye of a hurricane, the calm before the storm. 

They’re a broken piece without a single sign of being fixed in sight. Because they’re sharp edges and in the morning light they’ll start slicing each other once more.


End file.
